1. Field of the Invention 
The present invention relates to a trailer hitch and draw bar system and more particularly pertains to allowing variable positions of storage for a trailer hitch. 
2. Description of the Prior Art 
The use of trailer hitches of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailer hitches of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of hitching a trailer though known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. 
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,529 for an antisway trailer hitch issued to Derr in Aug. 31, 1971. U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,750 for an anti-sway trailer hitch issued to Derr in Mar. 30, 1971. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,088 for a manually operated trailer hitch with extendable swinging boom issued to Griffith in Dec. 3, 1996. 
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not  describe trailer hitch and draw bar system that allows for variable positions of storage for a trailer hitch. 
In this respect, the trailer hitch and draw bar system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing variable positions of storage for a trailer hitch. 
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved trailer hitch and draw bar system which can be used for allowing variable positions of storage for a trailer hitch. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. 